Jantar a Dois
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Uma promessa é algo muito importante, ainda mais se tratando de Seiichirou Tatsumi. Para fazer Tsuzuki feliz, o secretário do ShokanKa vai para a cozinha! (RomanceYaoiLemon)


**JANTAR A DOIS**

_Por Andréa Meiouh_

Havia poucas coisas que Tsuzuki estimava de seus anos de vida. Uma delas, talvez a principal, era sua irmã Ruka e os conselhos que ela lhe dava. E se, para Ruka, uma promessa era algo sagrado, para Asato também era.

_'Prometer é se responsabilizar'_, dizia ela ao irmão.

Bem, Tsuzuki amava a irmã e levava suas palavras no coração. Por isso, não conseguia conter a expectativa ante as palavras de Tatsumi. Aquilo havia soado como uma promessa aos ouvidos do shinigami... Arrepiava-se só de lembrar.

"Dá pra parar?".

A voz de Hisoka soou irritada ao seu lado. Virou-se para o parceiro, sobrancelhas arqueadas. "O quê?".

"Não sei o que está pensando...", resmungou o garoto, de braços cruzados. "Aliás, nem quero saber... Só pare com essa inquietação, está bem? Está me dando dor de cabeça".

Andavam pelas ruas de Nagasaki, um dos principais centros de Kyushu, distrito na qual eram responsáveis e onde haviam se conhecido. O caso daquela vez era bem simples: a alma de um senhor que não conseguia deixar a família. O imenso amor que tiveram em vida e a dor da viúva mantinham o homem preso à Terra. Não precisaram usar seus poderes, apenas uma conversa franca com o falecido. Só que foi uma conversa bem longa e já anoitecia quando ambos puderam voltar para o Meifu.

"Sinto muito, Hisoka... É que tantas coisas aconteceram...", Tsuzuki tentou explicar. "Não consigo evitar...".

Kurosaki parou de andar e encarou o amigo. "Os sentimentos irradiam de você como um farol, Tsuzuki. Mesmo quem não é empata pode perceber que você está feliz". Virou a cabeça para que o outro não visse o rosto corado. "O que quer que tenha acontecido... lhe fez bem".

Era impressão sua ou havia certo toque de ciúme no tom de Hisoka? Tsuzuki ficou a encarar o rapaz, com expressão aturdida. "Hisoka... Se, por acaso, eu lhe beijasse, você me corresponderia?", perguntou sem fazer rodeios.

"O quê!", os olhos arregalados e cheios de surpresa foram suficientes para responder Asato. "Que maluquice é essa?".

O homem alto de olhos violetas apenas sorriu e, depois de afastar uma teimosa mecha de cabelo do rosto, começou a falar. "Quando nos conhecemos, eu precisava de um amigo, Hisoka... Você também". Respirou fundo, fazendo uma pausa, desviando o olhar para as pessoas que andavam pelas ruas voltando para casa, tentando encontrar um jeito de se explicar. "O homem que nós viemos buscar hoje... Ele amava tanto a esposa que não quis partir. O sentimento era recíproco porque ela também não queria deixá-lo ir... Quem não quer algo assim?".

"Todos querem, creio eu", Hisoka respondeu, também olhando os transeuntes.

"Querer se sentir amado e protegido não é pecado... E, pela primeira vez, depois de tanto tempo, me sinto assim e estou feliz".

O rapaz voltou-se para Asato, rosto corado. "Quando você e Tatsumi eram parceiros, vocês eram... íntimos?".

"Não...", Tsuzuki riu. "Mas bem que eu me senti tentado... No começo, Tatsumi parecia assustador, confesso. Ele era tão certinho, eu fazia tudo errado, discutíamos muito... Mas as coisas melhoraram com o decorrer do tempo, doeu quando ele partiu".

Ficaram em silêncio. "Se ele magoou você, por que começar um relacionamento agora, depois de tantos anos...?".

"Porque recebi uma segunda chance quando você me salvou das chamas de Touda...", disse o shinigami, retomando o passo. "Quero fazer tudo direito dessa vez. Com Seiichirou, com você, com todos".

Hisoka percebeu o tom carinhoso do outro ao mencionar o nome do secretário. "Você o ama, não é?".

Asato anuiu com a cabeça, um sorriso nos lábios, olhos brilhantes. "E ele prometeu cozinhar pra mim!". Novamente, Hisoka sentiu aquele turbilhão de sensações que emanaram do parceiro durante todo dia. "Tem idéia do que é isso!". Não, não fazia idéia, mas devia ser algo bem importante para Tsuzuki estar tão buliçoso. Sequer sabia que Tatsumi cozinhava. As aparências enganavam mesmo.

"Então acho melhor você ir pra casa e se preparar... Eu termino as coisas lá no departamento".

Os olhos violetas luziram ainda mais. "Sério?". Abraçou o garoto. "Obrigado, Hisoka".

"Vai ser a primeira e a única vez, viu?". Replicou, braços cruzados, não retribuindo o abraço. "Não vá se acostumando!".

Tsuzuki gargalhou. "Não poderia ser diferente, não é?". E acenando se teletransportou de volta para o Meifu.

Se tivesse olhado para trás, o shinigami teria visto os olhos melancólicos de Kurosaki. _'Se eu tivesse correspondido, Tsuzuki... Você teria escolhido a mim?'._

_----------_

"Primeiro, tomar um banho, pegar uma roupa limpa... será que tem roupa limpa?", Tsuzuki ia pensando em voz alta enquanto ia para seu apartamento. Encontrou o senhorio varrendo a escada. Cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça, imaginando os possíveis pratos que Tatsumi faria... Isso se ele fosse cozinhar.

_'Só preciso convencê-lo'_, concluiu firmemente. _'Posso fazer um olhar comprido, estilo cachorro faminto pode surtir efeito... Do jeito que estou faminto mesmo, não vou ter problemas'_. Estava tão concentrado que só percebeu o senhorio chamá-lo quando este o puxou pelo sobretudo. "Pois não?".

"Sinto muito, Sr. Tsuzuki!", o homem falava apressadamente. "Eu avisei a ele que o senhor não estava, mas ele disse que era seu amigo, que vocês se conheciam, que não havia problema... Eu não queria, juro que não queria, sinto muito, sinto muito mesmo..."

Na velocidade que a criatura falava, Asato pode registrar uma coisa que o alarmou: tinha um estranho em sua casa. Tranqüilizou o senhorio com um sorriso forçado e um tapinha nas costas. Subiu os degraus da escada de dois em dois, puxando um ofuda do bolso. Abriu a porta silenciosamente, passando o olhar rapidamente pela sala... _Arrumada_? Ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Não era dia de limpeza, na verdade, a dias não limpava... Quem estaria?

Então sentiu o cheiro vindo da cozinha. Um aroma delicioso que encheu sua boca de água. Estava parecendo um daqueles personagens de desenho animado, que sai flutuando atrás do cheiro da comida. Distraído, tropeçou na mesa de centro.

"Droga!", praguejou baixinho, segurando o pé machucado.

"Asato?".

Levantou a cabeça e ficou sem fala. Lá estava Tatsumi, sem o paletó e a gravata, usando um avental escuro, os óculos na ponta do nariz.

"Sei...".

"Você está atrasado", disse o outro. "Algum problema em Kyushu?".

"Não... Está tudo bem, tudo resolvido!", rindo, Tsuzuki endireitou-se e escondeu o ofuda atrás das costas, movimento que não passou despercebido pelo secretário, que elevou uma sobrancelha elegantemente.

"Está tudo bem mesmo?".

"Está, está...", respondeu Asato com a mão livre. Olhou para o homem à sua frente e, resignado, abaixou os ombros. "É que o senhorio disse que tinha alguém aqui...". Acompanhou o olhar de Tatsumi que desviou até a mesinha virada. "Eu fiquei preocupado, pensei que fosse...".

"Muraki?".

"Sim...". Largou-se no sofá, os dedos nas têmporas. "É minha primeira noite fora da enfermaria... E sei que ele está vivo... Quando soube que tinha alguém na minha casa, fiquei em pânico".

Tatsumi ajoelhou-se diante do shinigami. "Não tem como Muraki vir até o Meifu, Asato... E se ele vier, não vai tocar um dedo em você, prometo".

Tsuzuki sorriu, um calor gostoso espalhando-se por seu corpo. Era bom ter Seiichirou por perto. "O que faz aqui?", perguntou.

"Cumprindo minha promessa". Os olhos violetas se voltaram para a porta da cozinha. Podia ver vários ingredientes e pratos sobre a mesa da copa. "Além do mais", continuou. "Se você recebeu uma festa de despedida, também poderia receber uma acolhida... bem ao seu estilo". O secretário lhe sorriu e fez um carinho nos cabelos escuros. "Por que não vai tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, hm? E quando tiver terminado, podemos conversar enquanto apronto o jantar".

Sem precisar ouvir duas vezes, Asato se ergueu de pronto. "Não demoro!", exclamou, correndo para o quarto, deixando um Tatsumi sorridente para trás.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto do mestre das sombras assim que o outro entrou no banheiro. Agora que tinha Asato de volta não ia deixar o médico chegar perto dele. Se Muraki ousasse ir até o Meifu atrás de Tsuzuki... Por Enma, não ia sobrar nenhum fio prateado para contar a história.

Balançou a cabeça e voltou pra cozinha. Pedira permissão ao Chefe Konoe para sair mais cedo e fora a Tokyo comprar os ingredientes para fazer um jantar especial: udon e sukiyaki, acompanhados de arroz branco e saquê. De sobremesa, dorayaki. Tinha aprendido a cozinhar quando ainda era pequeno, para agradar a mãe. Embora o pai, nobre e arrogante de nascença, achasse isso perda de tempo, o pequeno Seiichirou passara dias e dias na cozinha, aprendendo a fazer as comidas preferidas da mãe, somente para vê-la sorrir. O gesto de carinho tinha lhe rendido algumas surras, mas o sofrimento valera a pena agora que podia segurar seu peixinho pelo estômago.

Voltou à pia. Para fazer o sukiyaki, tinha comprado um quilo e meio de filé mignon, acelga, brócolis, agrião, cenouras, couve flor, cebolas, broto de feijão, tofu, macarrão e mirim. Cortou a carne em fatias pequenas e finas, o tofu em cubos e as verduras lavadas em pequenas tiras. Com tudo pronto, cozinhou o macarrão por três minutos e reservou. Numa frigideira larga, colocou margarina e dourou a carne. Acrescentou em seguida a cebola, a cenoura e a acelga, deixando-as separadas. Colocava os temperos, açúcar, molho shouyu e mirim, quando Tsuzuki voltou. Tampou a panela para abafar um pouco e foi mexer o caldo do udon, uma deliciosa sopa de algas e macarrão.

Asato inspirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro da carne refogada cozinhando com os temperos. Com olhos atentos, via Tatsumi movimentar-se em sua cozinha como se estivesse em casa. Foi até o armário e pegou uma velha garrafa de saquê. Serviu dois copos pequenos e levou até o secretário.

"Para abrir o apetite", disse sorrindo. Sentou-se e voltou a apreciar as ações do outro.

Seiichirou tomou um pouco da bebida, sentindo o olhar do outro fixo em si. Apagou o fogo do caldo de galinha, cebolinha e gengibre. Despejou o líquido quente sobre o udon previamente cozido e temperado com cebolinha. Cortou o tempurá em fatias bem finas.

"Está com um cheiro delicioso...", murmurou Tsuzuki, bebericando seu saquê.

"Espero que goste do cardápio", replicou Tatsumi, jogando os empanados na panela.

"Como qualquer coisa que você fizer... Até ovo cozido".

O secretário riu, abrindo a tampa da panela de sukiyaki para acrescentar as verduras que faltavam e um pouco mais de tempero. Deixou o tofu para o final. Ficaram ali, na cozinha, conversando agradavelmente. Tsuzuki contou como foi seu primeiro dia de volta a repartição e Tatsumi narrou sua experiência nada agradável no supermercado: uma velhinha ávida em apresentá-lo à única filha.

"_'Não é todo dia que se encontra um homem tão lindo como você fazendo compras... ',_ foi o que ela disse", terminou Seiichirou. "E passou o tempo todo comigo no mercado, me ajudou até a escolher os legumes...".

Tsuzuki ria, imaginando a cara do outro naquele momento. "Deve ter sido um tormento, não?".

"Você está rindo, é?", rebateu Tatsumi, vendo que a carne tinha soltado bastante caldo. Acrescentou o tofu. "Depois disso tudo ainda tive que arrumar esse seu apartamento e voltar em casa para pegar panelas e outros utensílios de cozinha...".

"Desculpe, Sei...", disse o shinigami. "Se eu soubesse que você viria pra cá, teria limpado tudo...".

"Não se preocupe", respondeu o mestre das sombras. "Você passou três dias na enfermaria e foi direto pra repartição, nem tinha como limpar isso aqui antes; além do mais, eu queria fazer uma surpresa".

Asato sorriu deliciosamente por trás do copo de saquê, quase fazendo Seiichirou esquecer o jantar. "E está sendo surpresa: uma agradável e saborosa surpresa...".

Ajeitando os óculos, concentrou-se em limpar a pia e a mesa, senão ia jogar tudo para o alto e agarrar o belo de olhos de ametista ali. Depois de tudo lavado, guardado e pronto, pediu a Tsuzuki para dar uma olhada nas panelas que ainda estavam no fogo e foi arrumar a mesa da sala. Voltou em dois tempos e expulsou o outro da cozinha.

"Espero que não tenha assaltado nada...!".

"Ah, Tatsumiii... Você é mau!", soluçou Tsuzuki indo para o outro aposento. Chegando lá, qual foi sua surpresa ao encontrar tudo arrumado para um jantar tradicional. Tigelas, pequenos cálices de cerâmica para saquê, hashis. Piscou abismado.

"Vamos, sente-se... A comida vai esfriar", disse Seiichirou atrás dele, segurando a caçarola cheia de udon.

Tsuzuki ajoelhou-se diante da mesa, enquanto Tatsumi trazia o restante do jantar. Ficou quieto, enquanto o outro o servia: uma tigela de sopa, uma de arroz e um cálice de saquê. A frigideira com o sukiyaki fumegante estava bem no centro da mesa, o aroma da carne e dos legumes cozidos aguçando seu estômago.

"Itadakimasu!", exclamou antes de atacar vorazmente a comida.

Porém parou congelado no lugar ao observar o secretário. Sentado corretamente, Tatsumi erguia sua tigela, levando-a até os lábios para sorver uma generosa porção e, em seguida, com os hashis, foi comendo o macarrão e as algas. Tsuzuki olhou para a bagunça da própria bandeja e sentiu o estômago pesar.

"Algum problema, Asato? Está ruim?".

"Não...", respondeu vacilante. "Está tudo delicioso...".

Seiichirou ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Mas...?".

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Tsuzuki. Será que era assim tão transparente? Ou era mais uma habilidade de Tatsumi: entender seu humor? "Devo estar fazendo um papelão...".

"Não, não está... Fiz tudo isso pra você. Agora coma à vontade. Ainda tem a sobremesa".

Aquilo levantou o astral do shinigami. "Sobremesa? O que é?". O secretário levou um pedaço de carne à boca e mastigou lentamente, aumentando a ansiedade do outro. "Ah, Sei... Vamos, diga!".

"Tem que comer tudo primeiro...", foi a resposta divertida.

----------

Depois de uma travessa cheia de sukiyaki, seis panquecas doces e da louça do jantar, Tsuzuki estava largado no sofá, ouvindo uma música suave. Tatsumi estava ao seu lado, o braço passado por seu ombro, os dedos brincando levemente com mechas dos cabelos escuros. Relaxavam depois da deliciosa refeição.

"Nossa... Estava tudo tão gostoso...".

"Fico feliz que tenha apreciado, Asato".

Tsuzuki riu. "Nunca vou cozinhar desse jeito...".

"Não mesmo", concordou o outro. "Suas comidas são péssimas". A resposta valeu-lhe um soco no peito. "Ei! Estou mentindo por acaso?".

"Não...", ele ainda continuava rindo. "Mas não precisa jogar isso na minha cara! Seja mais gentil!".

"Oh, gentil como? Você quase matou uma deusa, lembra?". Os dois riram. "Admita, Asato, sua comida é insuportavelmente difícil de se comer...".

"Assim está melhor", disse, aconchegando-se ao peito de Seiichirou.

Tatsumi estava mais do que satisfeito: estava enlevado. Depois de tantos anos recusando-se a sentir, cuidando de Tsuzuki de longe, agora o tinha nos braços. Sabia agora que não tinha poderes para impedi-lo de sofrer, de chorar, mas estaria ao lado dele sempre que fosse necessário, mesmo que fosse para segurá-lo daquele jeito: apertado contra o peito.

Enfiou o nariz nas mechas castanhas e rebeldes, sentindo o cheiro doce de shampoo. Deslizou as mãos pelas costas esguias trazendo-o mais para junto. Ouviu um suspiro de contentamento e, instigado pelo som, foi depositando beijos no rosto querido até chegar aos lábios.

Beijaram-se saboreando o gosto do doce e do saquê na boca um do outro. Foi um beijo molhado, sensual, lento. Quando Tsuzuki deu por si, já estava deitado no sofá, sentindo o peso de Tatsumi sobre seu corpo e não dando nem a mínima. Enroscou os dedos nos cabelos do amante e tirou-lhe os óculos. Depois os mesmos dedos atrevidos foram descendo, abrindo os botões que encontrava no caminho.

"Não quer continuar isso no quarto?", perguntou, arqueando as costas numa resposta inconsciente ao 'assalto' em seu pescoço.

Tatsumi se ergueu e, sem dizer nada, conduziu Asato para o quarto. Ficaram parados diante do futon, se olhando.

"Diz outra vez...", pediu o dono da casa, os olhos violetas brilhando intensamente.

Seiichirou sorriu e obedeceu de imediato. "Eu te amo, Asato".

Outro beijo se seguiu tão moroso quanto o primeiro trocado na sala. Na enfermaria, tinham extravasado as emoções. Agora queriam aproveitar cada momento, deleitando-se um no outro. Línguas se acarinhavam, corpos se roçavam. Logo estavam despidos, deitados sobre o lençol.

Tatsumi foi deixando uma trilha ardente pelo corpo esbelto do ex-parceiro. Beijava, lambia, mordiscava... Pele, mamilos, umbigo, dedos... Nada passou despercebido. Terminou aquela exploração arrebatada no membro pulsante de Tsuzuki, que se erguia, quente e vermelho. Lambeu a glande devagar e depois foi abocanhando o falo rijo, deliciado com as reações do outro. Asato gemia, se contorcia, agarrava-o pelos cabelos, segurando-o no lugar... Podia gozar só ali, vendo-o responder a seu toque tão inteiramente. Não demorou muito para que Tsuzuki explodisse em sua boca.

"Ah, Sei...!".

Ainda trêmulo de prazer, Tsuzuki sentiu o corpo ser virado e os quadris serem erguidos. Tatsumi o penetrou num único movimento, arrancando outro grito, abafado pelo travesseiro. O mestre das sombras foi se movendo excitado, estimulando o membro do outro com uma das mãos, segurando-o com a outra e levando-o a um segundo orgasmo. Dois gemidos profundos e satisfeitos se fizeram ouvir e seus corpos exaustos e suados tombaram no colchão.

Ajeitando-se na estreita cama, Seiichirou puxou o amante de encontro ao peito e adormeceu, sentindo as batidas aceleradas do coração dele – que replicavam exatamente as suas. Embalado pela respiração compassada do secretário, Asato também dormiu, o resto do mundo esquecido...

----------

Noite após noite, era a mesma coisa. O mesmo sonho. Da escuridão de suas sombras, não podia se mexer, assistindo-o desaparecer de sua vida para sempre. As chamas negras consumiam tudo em sua volta, deixando vestígio algum... Nada... Sequer cinzas.

Acordava suado, coração disparado, respiração ofegante. Os sentimentos assaltavam-no com força impressionante. Impotência. Frustração. Culpa. Remorso. Dor.

O que havia se negado a sentir voltava naqueles instantes em que sua mente era assombrada pelo terror do sonho. Olhou para o lado e a visão do amante adormecido pouco serviu para lhe acalmar o espírito. Respirou fundo, dizendo a si mesmo que estava tudo bem, que era apenas um pesadelo.

Levantou-se, vestiu a calça e seguiu para o banheiro. Abriu a torneira e molhou o rosto, deixando a água resfriar sua pele, uma efêmera sensação de alívio. Pegou um copo e serviu-se de um pouco de água. Bebeu tudo em dois goles. Ainda podia ouvir a risada insana do médico, que levava o que tinha de mais importante... Uma experiência que se recusava a passar outra vez.

O barulho e a dor o alertaram que apertara tanto o copo a ponto de espatifá-lo. Com as sombras, limpou o chão, enquanto tirava os pedaços de vidro enterrados na palma da mão ferida.

"Sei...?". Apoiado no batente da porta estava Asato, desgrenhado e sonolento. Os olhos violetas pousaram no machucado. "Sei... O que houve?".

"Nada demais... Quebrei um copo, só isso...", respondeu ainda cuidando da mão.

Se tivesse se virado, Tatsumi veria a decepção no rosto de Tsuzuki. Este cruzou o aposento em poucos passos e abraçou o secretário pela cintura. "Não minta, conheço os sinais... Foi um pesadelo, não é?". O silêncio foi a resposta que o shinigami obteve. "Quer conversar...?".

"Fiz muitas escolhas erradas na vida, Asato. O peso das minhas decisões costuma me assombrar de vez em quando... São coisas que quero esquecer".

"Mas não pode...", Tsuzuki completou, entendendo perfeitamente a situação. De certa forma, sentiu-se mais próximo de Tatsumi. Abraçou-o mais apertado, respirando o cheiro da pele do ex-parceiro.

"Não, não posso".

"Essas coisas fazem de nós o que somos, Sei...", murmurou Asato, fazendo o outro se virar para fitá-lo. "Hisoka me fez perceber isso".

"Senti inveja do garoto naquela noite...".

"Por quê? Você também me salvou".

"Sim, mas ele foi capaz de trazer você de volta". O olhar azul era angustiado. "Não quero perder você... Não depois de tanto tempo mentindo para mim, escondendo o que sinto".

"Não vai perder... Estou aqui e ficarei aqui até quando Enma quiser...". Beijaram-se com carinho. "Venha, vamos dormir. Temos que levantar cedo amanhã...". O riso de Tsuzuki quebrou a tensão.

Admirado, o secretário ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso de você... Chegar ao trabalho na hora?".

"Nada disso...", ele balançou a cabeça, sorriso ainda nos lábios. "Quem vai chegar na hora é você, como sempre. É que chefe Konoe come meu fígado no café se achar que estou 'corrompendo' o funcionário mais eficiente do departamento". Voltaram para cama e deitaram-se abraçados. Momentos depois, Tsuzuki ouvia novamente a respiração compassada de Tatsumi. "Sei...?".

"Hum?".

"Obrigado".

"Pelo quê?", perguntou, acomodando-se para abraçar Asato direito.

"Por tudo... Pelo jantar, por salvar minha vida, por estar aqui... Amo você, Sei...". Era a primeira vez que Tsuzuki dizia essas palavras. E achou que dizê-las era tão bom quanto ouvi-las.

**FIM**

****

N/A: Bem, aqui é uma continuação de "Those Sweet Words". Aquela promessinha no final não podia passar batida, não é? Mais uma vez, quero agradecer a Pipe por betar pra mim.

Vamos ao pequeno glossário, com os nomes em japonês.

Udon-sopa de algas com macarrão e tempurá

Tempurá-camarão empanado

Sukiyaki-cozido de carne e legumes

Dorayaki-panquecas com creme doce

Mirim-saquê para fazer comida

Hashis-palitos de madeira para fazer as refeições

Itadakimasu: "Recebo com humildade" – usado antes das refeições.

As receitas foram retiradas do site DESA – Cultura Japonesa, cujo endereço é www desa com br. Não esqueçam de colocar os pontos entre os espaços.

Esse fato da deusa é narrado no volume 4 do mangá, onde uma deusa come um bolinho feito por Tsuzuki e passa mal.

Comentem, por favor! Qualquer crítica ousugestão, me mandem um e-mail. Respondei com prazer.


End file.
